


Azriel x Rhysand's sister

by loving_men_i_cant_have



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, sarah - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_men_i_cant_have/pseuds/loving_men_i_cant_have
Summary: Hi guys! Hope you're having an amazing day :)So I read a headcanon that Az's first ever love was Rhysands's sister and I wanted to write on that. This work goes on in the present (imagining she's alive)-Brief acosf spoilers--ACOSF SPOILERS-Also, I wrote this pre-Acosf, so all Gwynriel fans, please don't come at me.I hope you enjoy this work and please feel free to comment and add suggestions!P.S. I named her Nylah.
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR) & Reader, Elain Archeron/Azriel
Kudos: 3





	Azriel x Rhysand's sister

Looking at the ball that awaited from its entrance was a huge mistake. It reminded her of everything that used to happen fifty-four years ago when Cassian and Az and her brother, now the high lord made mischief. The merriment, stupidity, and everything. But now…  
She was snapped back to reality by Nesta, who glowed in her orange dress. It was a simple, boat neck, floor-length gown, yet she looked remarkable. Nesta looked quite eye-catching as a high fae. The three sisters all in general, but where Feyre and Elain had a more subtle look, Nesta was edgy. Different.   
Nylah turns towards her and gives a small mock-bow to her. Nesta awarded her with an eye roll and a genuine smile. Cassian would always joke about how it was Nylah who made Nesta smile more. To that, she would award him with a punch on his arm. ‘How long are you planning to stay?’ Nesta asks.  
Nylah had no clue. Thus, she said nothing. Nesta took the hint and said, ‘Look, I know that you are known to the scene but you’ve not done it in a while and you’re clearly uncomfortable. I refuse to let you go through the same bullshit I did,’ she said in a very serious tone. Nylah was glad that Nesta treated her like a sister. Not younger, not older, but more like a twin, which was a rarity considering the over-protective brother she had. There were no hesitation or lies between the two and they both leaned on each other on their worst days.  
The sister-speech was enough for the usually composed Nylah to let her anxiety flow. ‘Fucking cauldron above, Nes. I do not want to do this. Absolutely not. This,’ she said motioning towards the ball ongoing, ‘is too much glamour for me. I haven’t been in the same room as so many people for a long time. I can’t do this,’ she collapsed on the marble bench next to her.  
Nesta let her calm and then sat next to her. ‘If you don’t want to this, then don’t. But do not dare to say that you can’t, Nylah, because I can’t think of anything you cannot do,’ oh, that steely voice. That was Nesta’s I-can’t-disagree-more tone. Before Nylah could disagree with her on his one, Azriel steps out the door and moves swiftly towards the two.  
‘Hey.’  
‘Hi.’  
He shares a look with Nesta and she shoots up to find her mate. Before entering though, she looked back and smiled at her, to reassure her that it will be fine. She smiled back. Az clears his throat to remind her that he was still here. Right. As if the pounding between her legs would ever make her forget that. He sat closer to her than usual, unaware of the effect it had on her.  
Are you okay? his shadows whisper to her. She didn’t reply. Confiding in him, it was equal parts dangerous and stupid. Not because she didn’t find him trustworthy. No, it was herself she was unsure of.   
He lets out a long, long sigh. ‘Nylah, if you don’t talk to me, how will I help you?’ he stands up. ‘I’m fine. I do not need a babysitter to chaperon me everywhere and I certainly don’t need help.’ Nylah saw his shadows growing restless. He was enraged, but he won’t give up. He held out a hand to her. Upon seeing her eyebrows, which rose to her hairline, he justifies, ‘My shadows aren’t comfortable in there, and judging your hesitation, you won’t be either. So, come with me,’ he reaches out his scarred hand even more.   
Oh, she’d totally go with him anywhere. But she wasn’t giving in so soon. ‘Where will we go?’ she asked with as much curiosity as she could muster so that he didn’t get the wrong impression. ‘I know a place,’ he shrugs with a shoulder.  
‘Is it your bed?’  
‘Do you want it to be?’  
Scowling, Nylah took his hand, not trusting herself with words when she wanted to be in his bed so bad. He chuckled and led her away from the dancing high faes. ‘I am more than just a brooding spy, you know,’ he casually stated when they were near to Sidra. ‘I do.’ His head spun around to her with a questioning look. Nylah just looked ahead.   
Since they were near the river, she assumed that they would just spend their time there, but Az led her near the waterfall where the river started. But they didn’t stop there as well. As a classic, the dangling creeper plants were an entrance to an even prettier place.  
Nylah gasped in awe as she a lake, with the waters shining like the moonlight. It was beautiful. Just plain beautiful. The lake, it seemed was made of- ‘Moonlight. The lake’s water is moonlight,’ Az finished her thoughts. She was speechless.   
‘For a male who hates me, you are making it seem quite the opposite,’ she said at last. Az looked at her with a face mixed with pity and hurt. She wanted to wipe those emotions off his face, either with a kiss or a punch. She was at ease with both.   
‘I never said that I hated you,’ he says. ‘You don’t have to say it.’ He turns her face so that she faced him. She wished she hadn’t. Because his eyes had darkened with hunger. Shit. Shit. Shit. How long he had that look, she didn’t know because she didn’t dare look at him properly till now. But hunger wasn’t the only thing that was to be seen on his disastrous face, it was coaxed with guilt.  
That was reason enough for Nylah to look away and leave but Az stopped her. ‘Why do you keep pushing me?’ he asked, his voice low. She hated, absolutely hate that she made him so…vulnerable. That she made him ache emotionally. When there was nothing but silence, he pressed. ‘Have I made a mistake? Do I deem that unworthy to you?’ She whipped towards him, on the thought of him doubting himself. No.  
‘No,’ she repeated her thoughts. ‘It isn’t a matter of trust. You are one of the best secret keepers and I know it. I know that if I confide in you, you won’t let anyone know and will say exactly what I want to hear,’ shit. She said too much, but she needed to clear the thoughts of worthlessness from his mind.  
‘Then why? Why not confide in me?  
Silence.  
‘Why.’  
Silence.   
She couldn’t give him answers, and he had more questions. She couldn’t do it, but he was about to ask another one. Before he pressed the topic more, she pressed her lips against his. Az momentarily was shocked, then he kissed her, passionately. His hands went to her hair, which was in a loose, low bun, and released them. He let his scarred fingers run through her hair.  
Gods. It felt so good that she moaned in his mouth. Az groaned in encouragement and he kissed her harder. He let his other hand at the back of her dress and unzipped the dress. Nylah knew that if this was at home, he would’ve ripped the dress. Since her dress was a strapless black sequined dress, it fell to the ground altogether. He let his hands touch every curve of her body and then finally unhooked her bra. The strapless thing fell too.   
His hands reached to her breasts and then played with them. Nylah realized that she was the only one being pleasured, so she let her hands down to his torso, and then unbuckled his belt. Unlike him, she didn’t throw all clothes at one, no, he gave her everything, so she would make him beg.  
She let her hands graze over his length, touching ever so slightly. She knew he had it bad because the simple gesture made him moan. He broke the kiss to say, ‘Don’t play, love.’ She just smirked and kissed him again, hands where they were earlier.   
It did the trick though. Az couldn’t take it any longer, so he let his pants down and ripped her underwear. His cock played on her entrance, just the way she played a little while ago. Now was her turn to be desperate. She grabbed his cock and slid it into her. Az chuckled while his shadows whispered, desperate much?   
She didn’t bother to respond because he felt so good inside her. After a few thrusts, they both came together. Exhausted as they both stood their way through the sex, Az collapsed on the ground. He had a fondness in his eyes when he looked up to her. Fuck. No. No. No. No. No. He thought that she had forgiven him, that she’d talk to him now. Shit.  
Nylah didn’t let the anxiety show as she wore her bra and dress. And then, without so much so as looking at the male on the ground, she left. Without a word. And even as she made past the creepers, she felt Az’s hurt creeping from behind.


End file.
